A New Life
by Axl'sAngel90
Summary: Alice and Dally's child is growing up. Will they be able to deal with the problems she will face.Changed to M for mature content Read Finally Wanted first
1. A Suprise

A/N: The sequel to Finally Wanted is here. I won't be able to update soon because my exams are coming up and I also have cheerleading practice. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

2 years later – Jenna is now 4

Alice's POV:

I came home from the Dingo and saw Jenna sitting on a blanket and playing with a big stuffed dog that Darry had gotten her. She smiled at me, stood up, and walked over to me. I picked her up and kissed her forehead. I walked to mine and Dally's room and saw that he was asleep.

"Shhh… daddy is asleep." I whispered to Jenna and she covered her mouth with both of her hands. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ugh." Dally sat up. "Babe… are you ever quiet?"

"Mommy… you hafta be quiet, daddy slweeping." Dally laughed and I let Jenna get down and go jump on her dad.

"Yea you're mother never was very quiet." He looked up at me and smirked, hiding a very dirty meaning in what he was saying to our daughter. Luckily she didn't pick up on it.

"Ha… ha… ha… you are just so funny." I said and sat down on the bed with Dally.

"Babe, I talked with Darry and he's going to baby-sit tonight so we can go out. I have a special night planed." Dally said after Jenna had run out of the room when she heard Soda come in.

"Oh well then, special huh? What is so special about tonight?" I asked and scooted closer to him.

"Well you will just have to wait and find out won't you." He pulled me to him and then rolled so I was sitting on top of him and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and allowed him to slide his tongue in my mouth. He slid his hand up my shirt and under my bra. I ran my hands down his chest.

"Cut it out guys there are little eyes in this house. Not something she needs to see." It was Soda's voice.

I rolled off Dally, and looked up. Sure enough there was Soda with Jenna standing beside him holding his hand, and her stuffed dog tucked in her arm.

"Mommy, what were you doing?" I blushed and looked at my daughter. I held out my arms and she crawled into my lap.

"Sweetie your daddy and me were having a nice moment alone with each other." She looked sad, like she knew she had interrupted something "But you are more fun that daddy." I said tickling her and smiling.

"Jenna, why don't you go play with Soda, I need to talk to mommy." Dally said. Jenna nodded and slid off my lap. She grabbed Soda's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Let's go play Soda!" I laughed at the site of a four-year-old pulling Soda around.

I watched them disappear and then felt Dally pull me down and kiss me "Wear something nice." He said and rolled me over so he was on top, he kissed my forehead and then got up. "Get ready because we are leaving at 7."

He then went into the living room. I rolled over to look at the clock, 5:00.

I got up and grabbed a robe and headed back into the living room and then to the bathroom.

* * *

After I got out of the shower I wrapped the robe around me and headed back to my room. I went into my closet and pulled out a black dress, that had crystal beaded straps and was asymmetrical, and dipped just low enough to show off the top of my chest, but not to much. I plugged in my curling iron and then went back to my closet and found my black strappy stilettos. I slipped them on and then went back to my curling iron and curled my hair. 

I ran my hand threw my hair and let it fall around my shoulders. It fell in soft curls, I smiled, it looked just like how I wanted it too. I applied some light purple eye shadow, a clear shiny lip-gloss and my clear mascara. I grabbed my purse and walked into the living room.

Dally had obviously changed somewhere else because he was now in nice black pants and a black shirt. His hair was still, grease free, but it was nice looking. He was holding Jenna in his arms.

He set her down and walked over to me. "You look beautiful." He put his hands on my hips and pulled me to him, he bent down and kissed my lips lightly and then let me go, only holding my hand.

"Well guys, we are going to head out." Dally dropped my hand and bent down to hug Jenna.

I kissed her cheek and stood back up. "I'll see you in the morning sweetie."

Dally took my hand again and we headed to my car, as I waved goodbye to the guys.

* * *

Dally drove us to a nicer restaurant closer to the south side. (Going off the movie on south/north side thing) We walked in and the waiter asked for a name. 

"Winston." Dally said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We sat down at a small table for two, candles were lit and glowing on the table. We sat down and the waiter asked for our drink order.

"Water." Dally said.

"Water too please." The waiter nodded, handed us menus and walked off. "You are actually not drinking?" I asked, placing my hands on the table and leaning towards him so no one else heard me.

"Yes, I have more important things in my life now, like you and Jenna." He put his hand over mine.

The waiter came back after a moment and we both ordered diner.

The food came about ten minutes after we had ordered. We sat in comfortable silence, eating and occasionally looking up at one another.

Halfway through dinner Dally stood up and stood in front of me. "Alice, I have something to tell you. Sweetie I love you with all my heart and I don't know how you've done it but you've changed me, you and Jenna both. You gave me and child and turned my life around." He bent down on one knee. I held my breath. "Alice will you marry me?" He pulled out a small box and opened it.

A/N: haha cliffhanger! (like you don't know what she's gonna say)


	2. A Night Alone

A/N: My exams are over and I luckily passed all my classes! Sorry for the long wait and slight shortness of the chapter but here it is!

Chapter 2

"Alice will you marry me?" He pulled out a small box and opened it.

There was a small gold ring with a small diamond shining in the middle. Tears filled my eyes, I was speechless. After a moment of silence Dally got a worried look on his face.

"Yes." The worry faded instantly.

He stood up and slid the ring on my finger. "I've been saving for two years now so I could do this right." He said and I smiled.

"But I think you are suppose to have the kid after you are married. Just maybe." I said and he laughed.

He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and he had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. We sat back down and the waiter came by.

"Can we have the check please." Dally asked, the waiter nodded and walked back off in the direction he had come. "God I love you." He took my hand and traced small circles on the back of it with his thumb. I smiled.

"I love you too Dal."

The waiter came and handed Dally a small black book then walked away to wait on other customers. Dally took out his wallet, took out the needed money, set it inside the black book and then stuck his wallet back in his pocket. The waiter came back by and took the book. "Keep the change." Dally said.

"Well I think I'm going to have a heart attack, Dallas Winston is actually paying for something." I laughed.

"Oh shut up." He stood up and slipped his arm around my waist as we walked out of the restaurant.

When we got to the car Dally opened my door and then shut it when I was inside, he walked around and opened his door, got in, and turned the car on. We started driving further away from the house.

"Dally where are we going?"

"Somewhere." He looked over and smiled.

"Well that's obvious." I said sarcastically.

He kept his left hand on the wheel and put his right on my upper thigh. He started rubbing up and down slowly increasing the pressure but not too much where it would hurt me. After a couple more minutes of driving he pulled into a deserted parking lot and turned the car off. He opened his door and walked around and opened mine. He picked me up and then sat back down with me in his lap. My dress was bunched up around my thighs. He looked up at me and ran a hand through my hair, his thumb gently brushed my temple. He brought his hand back down and rested it in the crook of my neck.

"I'm the luckiest man alive." He said in total seriousness.

"Yea you are." I said jokingly. He looked at me sternly. "I know Dally, I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered.

I leaned down and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He let his hands fall to my hips and pulled me closer to him, my dress came up even farther. He ran his left hand down my thigh and then back up on my inner thigh and under my dress. I pulled Dally's shirt up and over his head, tossing it beside us.

* * *

I was wrapped in Dally's arms, his bare chest pressed against mine. We were both panting and slightly sweaty, it was kinda gross but I didn't care. I pushed my body even closer to Dally's and he tightened his hold around my waist. We were now laying in the backseat of my car, facing each other, with nothing between us. We slept like this when Jenna was still a baby and couldn't come running into the room, but now Dally wore pajama pants and I wore an old T-shirt. I loved being in Dally's arms, and now I knew that I could be in them forever, we were going to be married.

I closed my eyes and softly ran my nails up and down a small area of Dally's back. He moaned and pulled me against him, pressing me against his lower body. I wrapped my leg around his, and kissed his shoulder, my eyes remaining closed. He moved his hands to my lower back and then to my sides, slowly moving up. His hands ran over my shoulders and to my breasts, they stopped for a moment and then continued down to my stomach. Surprisingly he stopped them there and then went back around to my back. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

He rolled us over so he was on top of me, holding his weight up with his arms. I pushed against him tying to roll over so I was on top.

"Nope. This time I'm on top." He said and kissed my neck.

* * *

It was close to 2 in the morning when pulled into the driveway. We climbed out of the car and snuck into the house quietly and when we finally thought we were good we saw Soda sitting on the couch smiling.

"Well y'all had fun didn't you?" he whispered.

"Soda go to bed before I hit you." Dally said as we kept walking to our room.

Soda laughed and headed to his own room after he told us that Jenna had gotten to bed at 7 and was ok.

Once in our room I shut the door and fell onto the bed. I watched as Dally moved around the room, dropped articles of clothing here and there. He put on a pair of pajama pants and threw a shirt at me. it landed on my face. I pulled it down and stared at him.

"Must you throw it on my face?" I asked.

"You need to put a shirt on to sleep in, Jenna will probably run in here in the morning and you need to be dressed."

I sighed, Dally was right. I stood up and let my dress fall to the floor; nothing was on under it. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked over at Dally and smiled. I pulled the T-shirt on and kicked off my shoes. I climbed into the bed and slid under the covers, Dally followed after. He pulled me to him and I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Dally's POV:

I woke up and rolled over to my side, keeping my eyes closed I felt for Alice beside me, nothing. I opened my eyes to confirm that she wasn't in the bed, nope, she wasn't in the room either. I rolled back onto my back and closed my eyes, running my hands over my face. I sat up and got up of bed. I went to the closet and put on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice holding Jenna on her hip with one hand and holding a spatula over a pan of eggs.

"DADDY!" Jenna squealed and Alice let her down. She ran over to me and I picked her up.

"Did you have fun last night with Uncle Soda?"

She nodded her head and hugged me. I looked over at Alice who was smiling at me. All the guys were standing around the kitchen looking back between Alice and me. I knew what they were thinking, Soda told them we didn't get in until 2.

"Jenna why don't you go play in your room, mommy will call you down when breakfast is ready." I leaned down to where her feet touched the floor and she ran off. I stood back up and walked over to Alice who was trying to cook and ignore me and the guys. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Someone cleared their throat so I turned around. Alice looked over her shoulder and smiled at the guys.

"So Dally, what did y'all do last night that kept y'all out till 2?" Two-bit asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I bet I have a pretty good idea. First night alone in awhile." Steve said making an obscene gesture with his hips.

All of a sudden a spoon hit Steve in the chest. I turned to Alice who was still cooking but trying hard not to laugh.

"You just threw a spoon at me!" Steve yelled. "A spoon. You are Dallas Winston's fiancé and you throw a spoon?" Steve said laughing.

Alice laughed. "Well what can I say, it was either the spoon or the knife and I didn't really want to hurt you." She said as she held up the large knife showing us the other option.

"Ok well in that case thank you for using the spoon." Steve said eyeing the knife in her hand.

Alice put the eggs on a plate and set it on the table with the other food and told us to sit down.

"Jenna! Breakfast is ready!" She called from the bottom of the stairs.

Jenna hopped down the stairs and sat down in her chair that was higher up. We started eating and having small talk about what we were planing on doing today.


	3. The Wedding

A/N: Sorry for the wait I have had 50 little junior cheerleaders running around and then my cheerleading practice and then my aunt and cousins came. But i have found the time to update!

Chapter 3

Alice's POV:

I was rushing around Two-bit's house trying to get everything together. The wedding was in 2 hours. Dally and the guys where at the Curtis's house while all the girls where at Two-bit's house, since his mother had kindly let us use it.

Jenna was sitting on the bed in Mrs. Mathews' bedroom looking bored. Mrs. Mathews and Mrs. Shepard were standing on either side of me, while I sat in a chair in front of a large mirror. I had on a light foundation and a light blush, they were now doing my eyes.

After another five minutes of sitting I actually got to look and see what they had done. I had a soft brown shadow on my eyes and black mascara. My lips were coated in a thin layer of pink gloss. My hair was still up in rollers.

"Ok Jenna lets get you ready." I turned around and looked for red hair. "Is Cherry still in the bathroom?"

"Yep." Sandy, Soda's girlfriend answered. Evie was sitting with Jenna.

I had met Cherry when Jenna was about 4 months old, Cherry helped out a lot, when me and Dally were both at work she would watch Jenna.

I had 6 bridesmaids, Sandy, Evie, Cherry, and three girls I worked with, Cassey, Stephanie, and Jacky. Cherry was my maid of honor, and Darry was Dally's best man.

Cherry finally came out of the bathroom. "Finally good lord I've had to pee for 10 minutes now. I sure hope your makeup is perfect." Evie said smiling as she ran into the bathroom.

I had been surprised how fast the other girls had gotten used to Cherry, she seemed to fit right in with us. Evie came out of the bathroom a minute or two later.

"Well girls y'all probably need to start getting dressed so you can head over to the church." Mrs. Shepard said smiling.

**Flashback: **

I walked up the stone steps and Dally opened the door. I gasped; the church was even more beautiful on the inside. The church had long aisle with a row of pews on either side. The altar was beautiful with a place for a choir behind it. The choir area also held the organ and a piano and was raised higher than the altar. I turned the Dally.

"Oh Dal I love it!" I said jumping up and down holding onto his upper arm.

"Ok then, this is where we will get married, if you like it that much."

**End Flashback.**

The girls all picked up their dresses and me and Mrs. Shepard and Mathews helped them zip them up. The dresses where a pale yellow with a ribbon around the waist. They were strapless and fell to the floor. The girls looked great. Their shoes were died the same shade of yellow and were strappy with a small two inch heel. The girls looked wonderful.

Sandy had her half pulled back, very little makeup, and a small silver necklace around her neck. Evie had her short brown hair in curls and, surprisingly, very little makeup too. She looked nice that way. Cherry looked as she always did just in a long yellow dress, her red hair was pulled halfway up. Jacky had her black hair as straight as possible down with the very front pulled back and clipped on either side. Her blue eyes were lined with a black liner. Cassey's dirty blonde hair was sleek low ponytail with her bangs swept to one side. Stephanie had straightened her normally curly hair and then with a curling iron curled random pieces of her hair so the curls fell on top of the straight hair. Jenna had her dress on. It had a similar style to the other dresses but hers had straps and fell just below her knees and had tulle under it so it puffed out. She looked adorable.

"Ok let's head to the church and then we can finish getting Alice ready there." Mrs. Shepard said so we all headed towards the door. I grabbed the hanger my dress was on and grabbed Jenna's hand. I headed to the car and we all piled into three different cars and headed to the church.

* * *

Dally's POV: Back at the Curtis's

"Dally you have 2 hours until the wedding starts, get out of the shower!" I heard Darry yell.

I opened the door, holding the towel around my waist with one hand. "Alright I'm out I'm out."

Steve, Two-bit and Soda were sitting on the couch. Pony was on the floor and Johnny was in Darry's chair. The doctor had said it was a miracle but Johnny could walk and didn't need the wheelchair. Other than a few scars on his back he looked just the same.

"Hey Dally, I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind if it was gonna be just the two of y'all but ya probably need to put some clothes on since a lot of people are gonna be there." Steve said.

"I'm getting to it. I don't see you in your tux yet." I said.

Darry being Darry was already dressed and ready to go he was trying to get the rest of us ready. Pony and Johnny just needed socks and shoes but the rest of us were still in jeans or a towel in my case.

"Dally Alice will kill you if you are late." Darry said walking past me.

"Alright alright, Darry chill out I'm going to the bedroom."

**1 hour later **

I stood still as Darry tied my tie. I turned to the mirror Alice had bought to go in our room a few years ago. I had on a traditional tux, Alice had picked that out, although she wouldn't show me her dress, she said something about breaking tradition or something.

I walked back into the living room where all the guys where waiting to leave.

"It's now or never."

"Well you could just not show up, but Alice would hunt you down and kill you." Two-bit said.

"If I didn't first." Said Tim, him and Curly had shown up about 30 minutes ago already dressed and ready. "Dallas, you hurt my baby sister I break your face."

"Aw, come on Tim, we've been together for five years now, I've only messed up once and Alice just about killed Sylvia after Jenna was born. I ain't gonna hurt her." I said putting my hand on Tim's shoulder jokingly. "Now lets go, before we are late and Alice does kill me."

We drove to the church and all waited in a room Mrs. Shepard ushered us into. She said she'd be back to get us when we could go out.

**Alice's POV: **

"Ok, the guys are at the church." Mrs. Shepard came back into the room. Jenna was sitting in my lap since I had yet to put my dress on.

Mrs. Mathews turned to me. "Let's get your dress on and then we can finish your hair."

I let Jenna get off my lap and she ran over to Cherry and sat with her. I then stood up and helped Evie get my dress off the hanger. Evie, Sandy and Mrs. Shepard held my dress while I stepped into it. Sandy zipped the zipper and Evie set my shoes down in front of me. I went to look in the mirror that was standing against the wall.

My dress was white satin with soft beading at the top and around the bottom. It had a small train that was detachable, and was strapless and fitted to my upper body, at my waist the dress puffed out around me. The shoes were the same strappy design as the other girls but mine were white like my dress. My toes were painted a light pink, as were my fingernails. I had on a pearl choker necklace.

Mrs. Shepard began to unroll my curlers and I watched as my hair fell down around me in soft curls. She pulled part of the sides back and pined then with brown bobby pins, she then put my tiara on that had my veil attached to it. She flipped the short part of the veil over my face and smiled.

"At least we can pretend you are a virgin." Evie said laughing.

Jenna looked confused. "Mommy, what's a virgin and why do you have to pretend?" She asked innocently, Evie, smile faded quickly. Cherry was blushing and the rest of us were trying to hold back laughs.

"I'll tell you when you are older." I said and looked back up to Evie. "Evie, shut up, it's your fault."

* * *

**Dally's POV: **

I stood at the front of the church with Darry beside me as I waited for the wooden doors to open so I could see my girl. Mrs. Shepard and Mrs. Mathews were already seated in the pews and Tim was back with Alice.

I was looking around the church when I felt Darry tap my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he pointed at the door, it was opening. Stephanie, Cassey, Evie, Sandy, Jacky, and finally Cherry filed out through the door and walked down the long aisle. Jenna then came out throwing flowers down the aisle, she was our flower girl. I held my breath as I saw Alice and Tim turned the corner. She smiled as Tim held out his arm and Alice took it. They walked down the aisle until they reached me, Tim kissed her cheek and handed her hand to me, I smiled and we walked up to the preacher.

* * *

(I'm skipping the vows, please don't be mad at me.) 

**Alice's POV: **

"You may now kiss the bride." I heard the preacher say as I stared into Dally's eyes.

Dally leaned down and captured my lips with his, I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, when we broke apart I let it slide down to his shoulder. Everyone clapped as we broke apart, he put his arm around my waist and we began to walk back down the aisle. We stayed in a small area while everyone left the sanctuary and went to the reception hall in another part of the church. After they left me and Dally and the wedding party came back into the sanctuary to take pictures.

* * *

The bridesmaids and groomsmen had already gone into the reception hall and Dally and me were waiting to hear the announcement of our names as husband and wife again. We heard it and Dally pushed the door open and we walked in holding hands. Everyone clapped again, as we walked to the table where the wedding party was seated. Dinner was served to us and we had to cut the cake. Dally placed his hand over mine and we cut through the cake. He had promised not to shove it all over my face since I told him if he did I wouldn't dare touch him for a month, he agreed. I put a piece in his mouth and he did the same with me, but he leaned down and kissed me after.

We had hired a DJ to play for tonight instead of a band. (A/N: Think of it as a DJ using records) He began to play the first dance for us after we had all eaten cake. Dally held my hand and led me to the floor. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck as we swayed side to side. Tim and me danced next for the father/ daughter dance, Tim playing the role of my father, Curly cut in halfway through.

After a night of dancing and talking to people and friends Jenna went with the guys back to the house, the girls went home, and me and Dally grabbed our suitcases out of Darry's truck and headed to the hotel so we could stay alone for a night before we headed to the airport to catch our flight to Florida.


	4. Honeymoon part 1

A:N/ There is a sex scene if you don't wanna read it, skip it. Where it starts I'll put a and when it ends I'll put another in case there is some people who don't want to read it.

A:N/ I am sorry I had my cities mixed up. I am going off of a vacation I went on with family. So they aren't in Panama City they are in Gulf Shores but we shall keep the hotel name the same just the city is different.

Chapter 4

**Alice's POV: **

Dally and I had checked into the hotel room and I was in the bathroom changing. We had changed in front of each other before it was no big deal but tonight was Dally's surprise from me, so he couldn't see what I was changing into until I came out. I was finally ready so I told Dally to sit on the edge of the bed. When he said ok I opened the bathroom door and came around the corner.

**Dally's POV: **

I watched as Alice came around the corner. I inhaled sharply; I'd seen her in some pretty hot things but nothing like this. It was royal blue slip like thing. It had thin straps. It showed off her chest perfectly. A mesh like fabric was at the top covering part of her boobs; lace ran down the middle in between them. It then changed into a silk fabric. She slowly turned around in a circle to reveal the back. It dipped low enough to reveal most all of her back but stopped just short of the small of her back. The silk barely covered her backside. She turned back around to face me. God she was beautiful. Her hair was slowly losing its curl and was now falling in soft waves.

She walked towards me and before she reached me dipped down to the floor and put her hands on her knees and pushed her legs out then back in and stood up. She continued to do this and sometimes actually touched me; she was driving me crazy.

Finally she straddled my lap and ran her hands through my hair. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. I fell back against the bed and she placed her hands on either side of my head. She then pushed her hips into mine, moving against me. I had on a pair of grey sweats and I knew she could feel how hard I was, which was probably why she was moving against me faster. I sat up and pulled her slip off and tossed it on the floor, she had on a silk g-string. That had to go too. I slid her off my lap and she stood up, I slid the g-string off and she pushed me onto the bed. We crawled up more so our legs were on the bed to and I rolled her over again so I was on top. She pushed my sweats off and ran her hand down me, she then squeezed lightly and I moaned. I looked into her eyes and she nodded. She let me go and I slid into her. She arched her back and moaned. We began to move. I placed one hand into her hair and I had the other holding myself up by my upper arm so my forearm was on the bed so we were closer together.

I pushed myself as far into her as possible, she arched her back and moaned as she ran her nails down my back. The moaning and thrusting continued on for maybe another forty minutes until I felt her grab my shoulders and she screamed.

"Dally! Oh my god. Dally." She screamed as she orgasmed.

I pushed into her one more time and then came. I let myself lay against her and kissed her neck.

**Alice's POV: **

I woke up the next morning with Dally's arm wrapped around my waist. I rolled over and faced him, he was already awake.

"Morning baby." He said and kissed my lips. "What time does the plane leave?"

"3. Why what time is it?"

"Just making sure we weren't gonna miss it, but it's only ten so we have time to shower, and eat something. I had room service bring us up breakfast." I said pointing to the tray of food at the foot of the bed. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded and he stood up and put the tray in between us. I saw that he had already been up because he had black sweats on. I wrapped the sheet around me and sat up. Dally laughed.

"Babe, I've seen everything more than once you don't have to cover up."

"Yea, but I feel weird not wearing anything and eat breakfast. I dunno I'm weird." He laughed. "Oh leave me alone." I said laughing. We ate and talked about Jenna, and other random things that came to mind.

After we ate I got in the shower and Dally got in after me. I had on a yellow sundress that fell to my knees and white sandals. I made sure all of our stuff was packed up and that Dally had a change of clothes for when he got out of the shower. I set the suitcases by the door as Dally came out of the bathroom. He changed and then we checked out of the hotel and drove to the airport.

* * *

We stepped off of the plane and went to get our luggage. We walked outside and Dally flagged down a taxi that drove us to our hotel.

Dally held my hand during the drive as I looked out the window to see what was going to be near our hotel. I then saw the sign for our hotel Edgewater Beach Resort. I turned to Dally and smiled. He squeezed my hand as the taxi came to a stop. Dally paid the man, got out and walked around the car to open my door. Dally grabbed out two suitcases and we went into the lobby to check in.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes," Dally said stepping all the way up to the counter. "we have a reservation here under Winston."

The man looked at something on his clipboard and then turned behind him to grab a key. "Room 312, it's on the third floor to the right."

"Thank you." Dally said handing me the key as we went to the elevator. We stepped into the elevator and another couple with two kids, a little girl and boy, got in with us.

I smiled at the woman. "Hello." I said being nice.

"Hi," The woman said, she had dirty blonde hair that pulled back and she was holding her daughter's hand. "I'm Charlsie, and this," she pointed to the tall man beside her. "is Brett my husband. Have y'all been here before?" She asked as we stepped off the elevator and moved to the side to talk.

Dally set the suitcases down beside him and wrapped his arm around my waist. "No we are on our honeymoon."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Oh how nice." "Congratulations." Charlsie's husband said.

"Thank you." Dally spoke up.

"Oh my gosh I feel so rude. Charlsie this is my husband Dally." I said as I felt my cheeks get hot from embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Dally. Well we need to get these two into the condo so they can get a nap and I'm sure you two want to be alone." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you." With that they walked off and I turned to Dally.

"Well they seemed nice." I said.

"Well we, as in me and her husband, couldn't get a word in edgewise." He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. He picked up our bags and we went to our room.

We stepped into a small kitchenette that was connected to the living room. The living room and a sliding glass door on it that led to a small balcony overlooking the ocean. There was a small table to eat on that had mirrors on two walls around it. Across from the table by the kitchen was a door that Dally already seemed to have discovered. He had set out suitcases down by the door and was lying on the bed. I noticed we had a door leading out to the balcony too. There was a white wicker dresser that matched the wicker headboard to the bed and the nightstands. The bed was slightly larger than the one we had at home but looked just as comfy. There was a door leading to a bathroom. I went inside and found a large bathtub that could easily fit three people and a separate shower along with the usual toilet and sink.

I went back into the bedroom and jumped on the bed close to Dally, making him open his eyes. He rolled towards me and pulled me to him. I kissed me softly and smiled.

"Let's go swimming!" I said and got up and began digging through my suitcase to find my swimsuit. I finally found it and stripped off my dress and underwear and bra and then pulled my suit up. It was red and had two straps that crossed in the back. I turned to Dally, he was still on the bed.

"Well, get up and put on your suit, I'm not going out there alone." I said as I grabbed two beach towels from the bottom of Dally's bag and threw his suit at him.

He stood up and walked over to me putting his hands on my waist. "Why don't we stay in the hotel? I'm sure we can have just as much fun in here, and we would be alone." He whispered into my ear.

"No, we can stay in the hotel tonight and maybe tomorrow if I don't find anything else for us to do. But Dally we might not get to come back to Florida for a while and I love the beach so please will you go out there with me and then we can come back inside for lunch." I ran my fingers down his chest stepping extremely close to him. "And maybe take a shower for two, or a bath, have you seen the size of the tub? It would be very nice, easy to move in too." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "But." He set me down. "You have to go out there with me first."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss and then sat on the bed waiting for him to change.

* * *

Dally had finally gotten changed into his black suit and we were walking along the shore where the waves could break and the water would reach our feet. He was holding my hand and we were just talking about anything that came to mind. We stopped talking and walked on in silence. All of a sudden Dally picked me up and started walking towards the water.

"Dally what are you doing?" I said as the water splashed up on my feet. "Dally that's cold put my down."

"Ok, if you say so." He said and dropped me down into the water.

I screamed. "Dally I meant on the sand, ya know where it was warm." He was laughing at me as I stared up at him.

I grabbed his hand and yanked down, he fell over and into the water with me. "Ha! Now who's laughing!"

Just then a giant wave crashed right on top of us. I went flying forward and so did Dally. I rolled over onto my back and started laughing. We had been pushed high enough up to where the water only touched our feet. Dally scooted to me and I laid my head on his chest. We were both laughing.

"Well now I know why I've never been to the ocean." Dally said.

"Oh it's not that bad, now is it?" I said tilting my head up so I could look at him.

"Naw, I guess your right it's not that bad."

"See, I'm always right, you should know that by now." He laughed. "So what do you want to do for dinner? We passed this really small restaurant while driving here. It looked cute."

"I don't care wherever you want to go we will. I just expect us to be back in our room by midnight and I don't plan on sleeping right then either." He said as he pulled me on top of him. I sat up and straddled his hips.

"Ok, well then lets head back to the hotel so we can get ready to go to dinner then." I kissed him and then jumped up and waited for him to stand up. We then walked back to the hotel.

* * *

We had flagged down a taxi and been taken to the restaurant. It was a small place called Nolan's. It was small and had a nice look to it. We walked in and a waitress took us to a table in the corner that had candles lit and a white tablecloth.

"Your waiter will be right with you." She said and walked back to the front of the building.

I looked around the room and noticed that I had done quiet well in telling Dally we needed to dress nicer. I was wearing a red chiffon dress that had multiple layers to it. Dally was in black pants and a black shirt, normal for him. Soon the waiter came and took our drink order.

"I'll have just a water please."

"Beer." Dally said when the waiter looked at him.

"Alright I'll be back to take your dinner orders in a minute."

When he came back I ordered the shrimp scampi and Dally ordered a steak.

"I love you, you know that right?" Dally said, looking at me.

"Of course I know you love me, and I love you too baby." I smiled and placed my hand over his, my ring glistened in the candlelight. He smiled and took my hand in his and traced small circles with his thumb on the back on my hand. We talked for a little while until the food came and then ate in comfortable silence. When we were done the waiter came and took the plates up and asked us about desert. Dally ordered a slice of chocolate cake. The waiter brought it our almost as soon as he had gone into the kitchen.

It was on a gold plate with dark chocolate and white chocolate designs swirled around the cake. The waiter handed me and Dally a new fork since he had taken our other ones with our dinner plates. I took a bite.

"Ok, wow this is really good." Dally nodded in return.

After we finished eating Dally paid and we headed back to the hotel. We stayed in our room the rest of the night.


	5. Honeymoon part 2

Chapter 5

**Alice's POV: **

I threw another shirt in my bag when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Babe, stop packing the plane leaves at 5, we have to be at the airport at 3, and it's ten in the morning, please just come enjoy the lovely bed with me. I know you miss Jenna but we will see her tonight but right now I want to make you scream because at the house I can't do that."

"Yes well you could make me scream but everyone would run into the room wondering why I was screaming." I smiled at him and picked up another shirt.

"That's it." He took the shirt out of my hands and threw it in the bag and then picked me up, spun my around, and landed on top of me on the bed. "Give me two hours, and then you can continue to pack and I'll order lunch. Two hours, you and me, nothing else." He said as his lips brushed against my ear.

I kissed him and we rolled over to where I was on top. I bent down and kissed him, pushing my hips into his. He pushed up against me. He pushed my hair back and ran his hand down my back, resting it on my hip, his other hand found my other hip.

* * *

I sat up and looked at the clock, it was 1 o'clock, I groaned. "Two hours my foot Dallas Winston." 

He laughed. "So I under estimated, Mrs. Winston."he said, "oh, go pack, I'll call for room service to bring up lunch." I stood up and went over to the suitcases and started folding clothes while Dally called for lunch.

Thirty minutes later I had everything packed and we were sitting on the balcony eating our lunch, which consisted of a seafood platter and a fruit tray and a bottle of wine. The wine didn't seem to fit the meal but we drank it anyway. I smiled at Dally from across the table.

"I can't wait to be home, and see my baby!" I said, sad that we weren't going to be alone anymore but happy that I was going to see my daughter and my favorite guys.

"Yea, well you are gonna have to not scream when we get home, is all I have to say." Dally said. I threw a shrimp at him. He caught it, lucky son of a gun. He smiled and ate the shrimp. I laughed and shook my head.

After we ate we grabbed our bags and headed down to the lobby. Dally handed the key to the woman at the desk, she looked him up and down, I walked up to him.

"Let's go baby, we are going to miss our plane, I want to see our daughter," He nodded and we walked away, I looked back at the woman, and smirked, she looked mad, I smiled and turned back around. We caught a cab, and it took us to the airport. We checked our luggage, and sat by our gate, waiting until we could board the plane.

* * *

I stepped off the plane with Dally right behind me. I smiled, it was nice to be back in Tulsa. We went and picked up our luggage and went and found our car in the parking lot. Dally put the luggage in the trunk and I started the car. He climbed in and we headed home. We drove in silence until we reached the house. Jenna and the guys where standing on the porch waiting. I turned the car off and stepped out. Jenna ran to me and I picked her up. 

"Mommy! You're home, Uncle Soda cooks funny, the pancakes were green mommy." She said making a weird face.

"Uncle Soda always cooks weird food like that, fits him very well." Dally said as we came up to the guys.

"Ha, ha, ha. You are so funny Dally, I've never even seen you cook a day in your life, you'd probably kill us if you cooked." Soda said.

"Yea Dall, I sure don't want to eat anything you've cooked. I'd like to die naturally." Two-bit said.

"Keep it up Two-bit and you will die naturally, by my hands." Dally said.

"Cut it out Dal, your four year old daughter is in hearing range ya know." I said and walked into the house. And then yelled. "Carry on she is now out of hearing range."

I heard the guys laugh and then turned my attention to Jenna. "So Uncle Soda cooks funny huh?" she nodded. "You want me to cook tonight?" she nodded again as I sat down in the chair.

"Nonsense, you just got home, I'll cook tonight." Darry said.

"That even more nonsense I have been on vacation all week Darry let me cook. Oh wait better yet I am cooking and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He gave me a look that said, you wanna bet, butI wasn't going to let him win.

"Let's go see what we are going to cook for dinner Jenna." I said and stood up with her still on my hip.

"It's only five o'clock." Darry said.

"Ok so I really need to find something to cook, y'all probably haven't eaten at a decent time since I've been gone."

I looked through the pantry with Jenna's help and then in the freezer and fridge. We decided on chicken for me to bake in the oven and lima beans, carrots, and corn on the cob. I set her in a chair at the counter and began to season the chicken.

"Mommy I wanna help." She said.

"Ok can you be very very careful?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok I want you to cut up the carrots for me."

I then grabbed a knife and a cutting board and the bag of carrots. "Ok Jenna you are going to cut the carrots into pieces for me and put them in this bowl." I grabbed a bowl and set it beside her. "And be very careful with the knife I don't want you to cut yourself."

"Ok mommy." She then went to work on the carrots.

Thirty minutes later, with no cut fingers, all the carrots had been cut up. I had the corn in a pot of boiling water, and the limas in a pot warming up, and the carrots in with the chicken to cook in the oven. Jenna slid of the chair and we walked back into the living room. Once she saw Dally lying on the couch she ran to him and jumped in his lap. He made a grunting noise and I laughed.

"I shall make a note to sit on your stomach tonight." Dally said and sat up and Jenna sat on his knee. He started bouncing her up and down and she laughed.

She was laughing so hard she started to fall towards Johnny, who had sat down beside Dally. Johnny caught her and I let out the breath I had been holding in case she fell. Johnny looked at her and smiled, he then started to tickle her so she laughed even more. I stood up and went into the kitchen to check on the food. I stayed in the kitchen setting the table while the guys watched TV.

"Dinner is ready!" I said from the dinning room after I had set the last bowl of food on the table. The guys came in, Darry holding Jenna. We sat down and began to eat.

After Soda had made milk come out of Two-bit's nose we were all finished eating. Jenna slid out of her chair and went to her room. Pony and Johnny started on the dishes and the rest of us went into the living room and sat down to watch whatever was on TV. Around 8 I went into Jenna's room and helped her change into her pajamas and put her to bed. I smiled as I shut off the light and left the door slightly open, I was home again, but only this time legally married to Dally.


	6. Leave

Chapter 6

**Alice's POV:**

Weeks passed and it seemed that Dally was becoming more and more on edge, like he wanted out but couldn't find the words to tell me. It was around 9 and I was sitting in the living room with Jenna when Dally walked in. He walked right by me and through the door, car keys in his hand.

"Dally?" he didn't answer. "I'll be right back sweetie." I said to Jenna and followed Dally out the door. "Dally!" He kept walking "Dally!" nothing, "DALLAS!" He stopped on the sidewalk.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

I was taken aback, "I was just going to ask where you were going?"

"Over to Buck's I'll be home late, see you when I get back." Then he turned and left me standing there unable to say another word. I turned and went back into the house, but not before Soda and Steve pulled up and saw me standing outside.

"Was that Dally that we passed? Where's he going Alice?" Soda asked looking at me.

"To Buck's I guess." I whispered not being able to find me voice. "Soda can you watch Jenna?" and before he answered I walked back into the house and to my room. I laid on the bed on Dally's side and breathed in his scent, tears fell from my eyes.

I cried for awhile until I heard the door open. Darry walked in. "Soda said I might find you in here. Where's Dal?"

"Buck's." I said as I let out another sob.

"Oh, well Soda put Jenna to bed a couple hours ago, it's almost 1 now, I think you've been in here longer than you really think. Stop crying, Dally's gonna come home he just had to get away for awhile. Alice you have to remember Dally didn't plan on ever having a wife and kid but you changed that, but you changed it very fast. It's kinda like he just now hit the reality that he has to take care of someone else besides himself now. He just needed to get away, he'll be back."

As if on cue we heard Dally walk through the door. Darry and me got up and went to the living room.

"Hey, baby." He said pulling me to him, he was drunk which made me more nervous about what he had done.

"Dally get off me, you're drunk and I don't want to be around you when you are like this." I said pushing him away.

"Naw, babe, I ain't drunk." He said coming over to me holding his arms out.

"Dally you can't be going out and getting drunk you have a child to take care of now, you have more responsibilities than just yourself." I said.

His eyes flashed with anger, he was drunk. "You listen good you little whore, you are the reason everything happened like this. You screwed everything up. You should've gotten rid of the child long before and me going out wouldn't be a problem. You messed it all up. You Alice, not me."

"So you want out? Is that what you want! You wanna leave! Then go! Get out of my life and Jenna's! If I messed up your perfect life then let me do you a favor and leave! I'm gone! It's over!" I pulled my ring off my finger, this seemed to snap Dally back to reality and caught everyone's attention. I threw the ring at him. "I'm gone, I'm not putting up with this. I won't be called a whore. You told me you loved me and I believed you, well I shouldn't have. You used me and lied to me and hurt me. No more! I'm gone." I said and grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

**Dally's POV:**

"Darn." I said and leaned against the wall, slowly sinking to the ground. I put my head in my hands. "I messed up." I picked up her ring and turned it in my fingers.

"Ya think so. Dal she threw her wedding ring at you. And walked away, she left Jenna here. Dal, she's gone, you didn't just mess up this time, you lost your girl, Dal, she's been through a lot and can only take so much, you pushed her to far." Johnny said. "And if she messed up your life so bad then explain to me how if she hadn't been here you and me both would be dead. So yeah Dal, she really messed up your life. What about hers. She could've gone to college with the money she had and never even thought twice about us. She didn't have to stay or have Jenna. But she did. She stayed Dal, she stayed for you."

**Alice's POV:**

I got into my car as the tears began to fall, I drove away and headed anywhere but my house. My vision was blurry and I wasn't watching where I was going really. I heard a horn honk. I looked up as the headlights to the semi got closer I slammed on my brakes and tried to swerve out of the way, the semi hit the back end of my car. The car started to spin and then I saw a telephone pole and my world went black."

**Dally's POV:**

The room fell silent after Johnny had spoken to me until the phone rang. Darry picked it up.

"No this is Mr. Curtis." He then handed the phone to me. "It's the cops. They said they need to talk to you"

"Hello? Yea. Holy…" The cop hung up and I threw the phone at the wall.

"Dally, what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Alice got in a wreck, she totaled her car, they don't know if she's alright or not. She keeps saying she's done, and leaving." I said. "I should've never let her leave!"

"Dall, let's get down to the hospital and see her." Darry said.

"I'll get Jenna and take her to Cherry." Soda said.

Thirty minutes later I had sobered up almost completely, we had Jenna at Cherry's, and I was yelling at the nurse to let me in to see Alice.

"Only family." The nurse said.

"I'm her husband! That's family!"

"I didn't see a ring on her finger." The nurse said placing her hands on her hips.

"Because she threw it at me before she left the house. See!" I said pulling the ring out of my pocket and holding it up. "Let me in the room to see my wife!" The nurse stepped aside finally and I went into the room.

The sight broke my heart. Alice had a large cut across her forehead and different cuts and bruises down her arms. I saw the outline of a cast on her left leg under the sheet. An IV was in her arm and her eyes were closed. She looked so beautiful even with the cuts.

"Alice?" I said as I walked to her bed.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Leave me alone Dally, I don't wanna hear you yelling at me right now. I don't want anything to do with you. I'll get out of your life, I'll take Jenna and we'll leave you alone, I'll go back to my parents and just forget what they did to me. We'll be out of your life before you even know it, you can forget all about me." she said, tears falling.

"But that's the problem babe, I don't want you to go. I was way out of line, I was drunk and I didn't mean what I said, baby you have to believe me. I didn't plan on ever settling down with someone and raising a family. It scared me, I didn't want to be my dad, and having a kid just made me think I would turn out like him. But you have changed me babe. I love you, and I love our daughter. I can't watch you walk away from me, knowing I'm the reason your walking. Don't leave me babe, please don't leave me." I begged her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and I leaned down and brushed them away. "I love you babe." I said looking down at her.

"I know you do Dally, but I can't sit at home wondering when you are going to come home."

I pulled out her ring. "I thought you might want it back, I'm not going to hurt you, everytime I do I end up crying too. Please don't leave Alice, stay with me, I love you too much to let you go without a fight."

"Dally, I, I just," she looked up at me. "I love you too." She said and smiled.

I took her hand and slid the ring back on. Smiling at her. She scooted over and I slid in beside her. The nurse came in and looked at me. I held up Alice's hand. "See she does have a ring and I am her husband." I held up my hand showing her my wedding band. Alice giggled from beside me.

"She wouldn't let you in?" She whispered. I shook my head. She laughed out loud. 'God I love her laugh.' I thought.

* * *

Three days later Alice was released from the hospital but she had to walk with crutches, so Cherry offered to keep Jenna longer, because they were having so much fun. Alice hopped up the stairs to the porch holding onto my arm so she didn't loose her balance. Once in the house she went into the bedroom and tried to change clothes. I watched from the doorway as she tried to pull her pants on and fell over and onto the bed. I laughed.

"It's really not that funny." She said sitting up on her elbows on the bed.

I waked over and helped her and she then pulled a shirt over her head without problem. I laid down and pulled her to me. "I love you."

"I love you too. But Dally the doctor gave me some news that you need to know."

I sat up scared at what she was going to say. "Dally… I'm pregnant again."

I looked at her. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "How far along?"

"Three months." I nodded.

"Dally… I understand if you want…" I cut her off.

"I'm happy I am babe, and no I don't want out. I just don't know what to say. Another baby… wow." She laughed. Then rolled on top of me.

"Yes, Mr. Winston another baby, and you are the reason we are going to have another baby." She kissed me and then rolled back over. "I think I can manage walking on crutches and Jenna being here, can we go get her?" She looked at me.

"Yea, I'll drive." I said.

"Obviously, not like I can drive very well with this thing on my leg." She said sarcastically.

I turned around and picked her up holding her in my arms, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Well looks like y'all are all better." Soda said.

She laughed. "Yes, well after Dally confessed his undying love for me… again I forgave him. We are going to get Jenna but I have some news first."

They all looked at her and I set her down. "I'm pregnant again."

Two-bit choked and Soda, Pony, and Johnny, started laughing, Steve looked amused and Darry looked like normal, almost as if he had expected her to be. She had been sick a lot of morning but none of us thought anything of it, not even her.

"Well we'll be back we're going to go get Jenna." I said as we walked out of the house.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

Life was back to normal. Dally had settled into the married life and was a great father. Delaine Nicole Winston was born on July 15, Jenna was four years older.

Pony and Johnny shared a room. The girls got the upstairs rooms, and Steve and Soda shared the other bedroom we had built. Two-bit still decided to stay with his mom but was at our house most of the time. Life was perfect and I didn't think anything could ever change that.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait but I've had a busy summer. There is only one more chapter after this. I'm sad to see it come to an end but happy that I can devote more time to my other story. Please Review!


	7. So We Meet Again

Chapter 7: This is the end:(

**Jenna's POV:**

I walked into my living room 11:00PM to find my uncles lying around the room, but not asleep. I mouthed 'please don't tell my parents'. I didn't see my mom and dad but I could hear them. They were talking, well more like yelling, about me not being home.

"She can't be out there until 12 in the morning! She's 14 and I know this town its not safe Alice, I won't sit here and wait for her to get hurt!"

"Dally it's 11 she is only an hour late! Trust her to make the right choice, can you do that for me, can you trust our daughter?"

That was my mother, always sticking up for me. She had me when she was 18, too young to have a child but she didn't give me away, she knew what it was like to not have a mother and swore her own child would. I began walking up to my room unnoticed by my parents but uncle Darry blew it.

"Dally, Alice, she's home!" He called.

"Jennifer Marie Winston where have you been!"

Crap. My mother used my whole name, this wasn't going to be good. She wasn't on my side anymore. Maybe if I kept walking she would leave me alone.

"Jennifer. Don't you walk away from me young lady. You can come down here and explain why the hell where you out until 11, you know very well your curfew is 10!"

Nope my luck isn't that good. "We lost track of time that's all mom, we were going to go see the movie and be back but we went to get food. I wasn't planning on being late."

"Not planning on it! We! Who the hell is we besides you and Liz!" My dad had a temper, always did according to my mom, but I was used to his yelling by now, or so I thought.

"I was with Liz," I paused. "And Jake, and Michael."

Michael was Liz's boyfriend, Jake was mine, and both were greasers.

"Jake was there! He was there and you didn't tell us. If that little hood tried anything on you I wanna know right now Jenna!"

"No! He's not like that daddy. I'm not like that, I wouldn't let him do anything like that! We just lost track of time, I didn't mean to be late! I'm sorry." I started crying. It's not something I normally you, I was a greaser girl too, we just didn't cry. And even though he was my dad, especially not in front of Dallas Winston.

"Why are you crying?" He said just a little too roughly, which made me sob even harder.

"Dallas Winston! I would have expected you to act better than this but I guess I was wrong! Jennifer, go up to your room, and I'll be with you in a moment to finish this discussion so don't think you off the hook."

I walked up the stairs but stopped just behind the wall to hear what they said, my little sister opened her down and I held a finger to my lips and she went back in her room.

"Dallas Winston what do you think you are doing! It's not one of us your blowing up at its your 14 year old daughter! She's just a little girl she doesn't understand that you just care about her and don't want her to get hurt! She doesn't understand that you are just looking out for her! You've got to learn to stop yelling and control your temper before she runs off like Pony did! And you've got to trust Jake, do you think Tim and Curly liked it when I started dating you, hell no Tim wanted to know every detail of every minute we spent together. Trust her to make the right decisions Dally, trust her to do the right thing."

"I trust her but one day she's going to get jumped and Jake or one of us isn't going to be there to help her and she's going to get hurt. And I'm never going to forgive myself for it."

"Dally things have changed. It's not as bad as it used to be."

"Alice time has changed, we have changed, but things between socs and greasers will NEVER change, they jump us and we defend ourselves and our girls but we can't defend Jenna if we're not with her! I don't trust Jake, I know his father, he's a rotten abusive drunk, I will never trust him until he proves he has no bad intentions towards my daughter."

"Dally, I love you and there is nothing in the world that can change that but sometimes I just want to strangle you."

With that I heard my mother start to come up the stairs so I ran to my rooms and jumped on the bed.

"Jenna, can I come in?" My mother knocked on the door.

"Whatever." I said plainly.

She opened the door and came and sat on the bed.

"Jenna what is this all about. Why are you being so defensive?"

"Because you and daddy don't know me! You don't understand what it's like to walk down the street with your friends and have socs jump you!"

I had sat up and was crying again. My mom looked at me, opened her mouth and then shut it again.

"You'd be surprised. I know very well what it is like, I really do. Do you know how Johnny got his scar?"

I shook my head.

"He was jumped, they beat him bad. Daddy used to get jumped, Pony was jumped, Soda and Steve were jumped. Your dad saved me one time from being jumped. My brothers got jumped all the time, why, because we were greasers, Jenna. Things are just the same now as they always were. Now be honest with me, you didn't go get something to eat did you?"

I shook my head again.

"You were walking back from the movies and you were jumped. The boys defended you didn't they. You saw your first fight."

"Yes ma'am."

"Look Jenna, I don't like it at all, but maybe it was a good lesson for you. Your father and I protected you from it as best as we could. You learned what goes on here between the greasers and the socs, sure it was the hard way but you learned. Do you understand now why your father worries so much. Jake is a tough boy, socs look for the tough ones to hassle, and I faced it with your father. I love you Jenna, your father does too. He just cant show it like the rest of us can, he gets upset when he doesn't understand or things aren't how he thinks they need to be. We all love you Jenna, you are the most precious thing to us. You know that don't you?"

"Yes" I said weakly.

She gave me one last hug and stood up, walked over to the door, turned off the light and turned back around before leaving the room.

"Get some sleep and we will talk with your father in the morning."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to Jenna." She left the room shutting the door behind her.

I smiled to myself, and laid down under the warm safe sheets of my bed and fell asleep immediately.

**Alice POV:**

I shut the door to Jenna's room and turned around only to run smack into strong arms that I knew o so well. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest.

"Is she alright?"

"Yea, she's fine. But they didn't go eat, Dally." He raised an eyebrow. "They were jumped."

He pushed me away but kept his arms on my sides. "They were WHAT?"

I placed my finger over his lips and pointed to the door behind me.

"The girls are asleep."

He took my hand and led me back down the stairs. The boys had heard Dally's yell and had stood up.

"Sit, and I'll explain."

They did as I said knowing very well it was late and I was tired.

"The girls didn't go to eat, but they were with Michael and Jake." I let a tear roll down my face and Dally put his arm around me. "They were jumped. I didn't make her tell me what happened, I plan on doing that in the morning. She finally realized what this town is all about I guess. I didn't want her to figure it out this way but I guess it's better than seeing one of you get hurt."

"She didn't know what goes on already?" Steve asked. I shook my head.

"Nope she knew there where fights but never just jumping for no reason, I tried to hide it from her we all have. And we know it. She guess your scar was from your father." I pointed at Johnny.

He looked back at me, I looked around the room, holy crap they were all looking at me.

"What?" I asked a little more defensive than I meant to and made Johnny jump. "Sorry Johnny."

"Ah that's alright."

"How are Jake and Michael?" Darry asked being the other parent.

"She didn't say, I didn't wanna push her. I'll talk to her in the morning," I turned to Dally. "And you get to apologize."

"For what?"

"Yelling at her like you did. Night guys."

I kissed Dally good night and headed for our bedroom knowing he would be follow in a minute. I got into one of his old shirts and lay down in the bed. I thought about when we had made the house bigger.

It was fine when only 3 of our gang lived here but when we all moved in it posed a problem. There was only 3 bedrooms but 8 of us now, 9 when Jenna was born. Jenna got Pony's old room upstairs and Darry stayed in his parent's room and Soda stayed in the room he and Pony used to share.

I thought of when I moved in with Tim and Curly Shepard. They had been my family ever since I was 14. I pretty much grew up here, this is my home, not the town where I was born. I though of how I used to pray every night that they'd come and get me, that never happened. All I ever got from them was a couple hundred dollars a month and a red Mustang for my 16th birthday. A tear rolled down my cheek and I closed my eyes tight. I felt a strong hand on my hip. I rolled over and into Dally's arms. I pressed my body up against him and fell asleep from him softly stroking my hair.

**Jenna POV**:

I woke up to the sound of the TV blaring Mickey cartoons and the sound of Soda and Steve playing poker. I pulled on my jeans and tee shirt and walked down the stairs. My mother was in the kitchen making breakfast with Darry and daddy stood in the doorway of the kitchen talking to her, Delaine was sitting at the counter eating a waffle.

"So are you going to wake her up, it's 10 o'clock?"

"Don't need to Dally, she's right behind you." Soda called from the living room.

"Morning daddy." I said, slightly scared he was going to yell at me again.

"Morning, angel, ya hungry?" I nodded and sat in the kitchen.

Mom slid a plate in front of me that had a waffle on it and a friend egg. "Thanks."

"Delaine why don't you go upstairs for a while your mom and me need to talk to Jenna." Daddy said. She got up and went to her room.

"Ya feel like talking?" My mom asked as she sat down beside me.

"Bout what?" I said with a piece of waffle in my mouth.

"Last night." Daddy said sitting down beside me.

"What is there to talk about daddy." The other guys had come into the kitchen to eat and all stood or sat around waiting to hear what I had to say. "We were walking back from the movies and these guys came up behind us and started talking trash about me and you and mom and Jake knew I couldn't defend y'all other than by words so he told them to get lost and they pulled a blade on him. Michael pushed Liz and me behind them and they got into a fight. There was about five of em and they bet em but Jake got a big ol cut on his cheek and busted his hand open and Michael broke 2 ribs and has a black eye. They walked me here and then walked Liz home and that's it. Daddy Jake is a really nice guy, he hasn't ever hurt me and doesn't make me do things I don't wanna do, please trust him, trust me."

"Jenna, why didn't you just tell us, me someone!" My mother raised her voice not meaning to.

"Because you don't get me mom! You won't understand! You said you've been jumped but you never saw your boyfriend get cut. Daddy was a good fighter daddy never got hurt! Jake did! You don't get me, you say you do but you don't! You treat me like I'm 4, news flash mom! I'm NOT! I'm 14! 14 years old I'm a woman and I wanna be treated like one not like a little girl. The difference between us is you didn't have a mom, I don't want one!" Dang I wish I hadn't have said that. My mom looked like she had just been slapped.

"Jenna..." My dad tried to talk but my mom raised up her hand as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I never had all this Jenna." She stretched her hands out around her. "I had a nice house and nice things but I didn't have parents that loved me. Do you know what happened, do you know what they thought of me?" I shook my head. "I was a mistake! A mistake Jenna! They didn't love me, they didn't want me, and my mother wanted nothing to do with me! When I was 14 they told me I had an aunt here and I would spend the summer with her, they lied! I didn't have an aunt here and they never came to get me! Tim and Curly took me in, they were my family. Then I met your father and uncles and they became my family. And I witnessed something I wish never happened I saw Dally get shot, I saw my boyfriend get shot, and live through it!" She paused and caught her breath.

"Now I could have dropped you on the streets. I could have put you up for adoption and gone on to college, and a lot of 17 year olds would have done that and not given it a second thought but that's not me, my best friend was adopted and I knew how she felt. I wouldn't have been able to do that I wanted to give my child more than that. But I can't give you the world, I sure as hell want to Jenna but I can't. I just can't do that and it kills me. And I try to be there for you! But if you don't want a mother that's just fine with me! You can forget I ever lived and you can walk out of that door whenever you want to. No one will stop you. But once you leave you can't come back, once you walk out of my life you won't be let back in. And you will see just how cruel this world is. You think this town is cruel, well that's one town not the world. If you want out then that fine with me LEAVE! GO AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE! BUT KNOW ONE THING YOU WERE ALWAYS LOVED! YOU ALWAYS WILL BE LOVED NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! NO MATTER WHAT STUPID STUNT YOU PULL I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO PULL YOU OUT IF YOU'RE HERE!" My mom screamed this at me, and I stood there in shock, but not as shocked as Pony, I guess he thought he had had it rough with Darry but then he saw my mom go off and changed his mind. She was crying and so was I. Part of me knew what she said she didn't mean but part of me thought that maybe she was speaking her mind and really didn't want me in her life.

I let my emotions take over and meant every word I said.

"NO! YOU DON'T CARE YOU WANT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE! YOU NEVER WANTED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU WERE 17! WHY WOULD YOU THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE FOR ME! OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU JUST WANTED THE BEST FOR ME! WELL YOU GET YOUR SECOND WISH! I'M GONE! I'M LEAVING! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

I stormed out of the kitchen crying. And ran up the stairs. I didn't care if I never saw my mom again I was getting out of that house.

**Alice POV:**

I watched Jenna walk out of the kitchen. I turned to Dally. I just stood there and cried, I couldn't do anything else. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my hands on his chest and cried. We stood there and cried. I cared about her so much. I would give my life for my daughter but she didn't see that. She couldn't see that, she was so much like her father it was scary. She looked just like me though. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes, which looked like glass, she was 5'2" and skinny. I never meant to make her mad I just wanted to understand what happened, how we began to fight was beyond me. I said things I hadn't meant, and that I regretted now that I had said them. But I couldn't bring myself to forgive my daughter for what she said to me I couldn't let it slip from my mind. The words played over and over again in my head 'you didn't have a mom, I don't want one!' God that hurt, she hit a nerve with that one.

I had calmed down and stopped crying. Jenna had stayed in her room and Soda was with her to make sure she didn't leave. And possibly trying to knock some sense into her. Tim and Curly had come by and stayed at the house. Darry had taken Delaine over to Cherry's after I went to my room and then came back. I was sitting in my bedroom with Dally when I heard a knock on the door. I raised my head up when I heard Pony asked who they wanted.

"Alice! It's for you, I think." Pony called.

I looked at Dally questioningly and he shrugged so and we both walked outside. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was.

"Mom? Dad? Why are you here?"

"We wanted to see our grandchild, last time she wasn't born yet." They stood there on the porch and then asked. "Well, aren't you going to let us in?"

"Sure. Whatever. Why now, why not when she was born? Huh, why are you here now? Why didn't you come back after you learned how far along I was to see her be born."

"Well we were driving back through and thought we'd stop and see if you were still here and a girl at the diner said you still lived here and you had had the baby and then had another one. So we came."

"Why? You never cared to stop by years ago when she was little. Delaine isn't home, she's at a friends. Why do you want to see my daughter? Why the hell are you here!" I was so upset I yelled not meaning to.

Soda came down and stood by the other guys who were beside or behind me while my parents stood in front of the door still.

"I want to see my granddaughter." My mother said.

"I'm right here." I turned around to see Jenna walk down the stairs and come and stand beside Soda.

"Oh goodness. You look just like your mother did when she was younger. How old are you sweetie."

"My name's not sweetie it's Jenna. And I'm 14." She was defiantly Dally's daughter, she had such a lovely temper towards new people. Now my mom looked at me.

"You cant be that old, your mother was only what 15?"

"17." I said flatly.

"Where you married?" she looked at me.

"No." Jenna stated.

"Jennifer, do not speak unless you are spoken to." I turned to her and said.

"You threw your life away. You had a child at 17, what type of idiot does that."

"One who is in LOVE! L-O-V-E! LOVE! Something you don't know about. Because you don't love daddy, and you certainly didn't love me! I am married to the best man in the world who loves me and my daughter and I love him and Jenna."

"Did you go to college, do you have a job, does he?"

"No I didn't go to college, but I do have a job and so does he. I'm a waitress and he works at the DX. I'm so sorry I failed you and didn't go to college. I'm sorry I was born a girl, I'm sorry I didn't play football and was a complete screw up to you! I'm SORRY OK!" Things Jenna didn't know about me where revealed and I looked back at her and she was pale.

"We loved you Alice, I loved you! I didn't want you to leave." My dad spoke up finally.

"Then why didn't you come and get me? Why didn't you ever call, or write, I wrote you, or maybe just come and see me, me not my child!"

"I never got any of the letters."

"I wrote you for a year! I prayed and wished you would come get me! I wished every birthday for my daddy to come and get me to take me back home, to get me away from this place. But you never came so I stopped wishing. I asked God every night for my dad to come and take me away. But you never came, my prayers were never answered until now and now it's too late. I wrote you telling you how much I loved you and missed you but I never got one letter back, not ONE!"

"I never got those letters. I didn't know about them. They never reached the house. I just thought your mom wanted to see you last time we were here."

I turned to my mom. "You kept them. Dad never got the mail, you did. You kept them from him. YOU NEVER GAVE HIM MY LETTERS!"

"We sent you money and a car what more did you want from us?" My mom screamed at me.

"I never wanted money or a car! I WANTED YOU DAD! I WANTED PARENTS WHO CARED ABOUT ME! I LOVED MY CAR BUT IT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED! I WANTED YOU!" I calmed down and sarcastically asked. "Did you ever succeed in getting a boy or was I the only mistake?"

"No, you have 2 brothers, Matt, and Warren. I got pregnant again after we left you here." My mom stated rudely.

"How old are they?" Tears brimmed my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, not now.

"Matt is 16 and Warren is 15." My dad said.

"Do they look like me?"

"Warren does, do you want to see them?" My dad spoke to me again.

"You have pictures?"

"No, they are in the car." My mom said as she turned around to get them. In a few seconds they were in front of me. "Matt, Warren this is your older sister Alice." Before they could say hello I spoke towards my mom.

"No. I am not their sister, they don't have a sister. They don't know me they never grew up with me. They might be my blood mom but they aren't my brothers." I pointed to Tim and Curly. "They are, they grew up with me, they love me, they know every little thing about be, what bugs me, what I love, what I like to do, they know." I pointed to the men in front of me. "They don't. And you aren't my mom. Mothers don't desert their children, mothers don't leave their children in a foreign town. Mothers love and protect their children, they want to give them the world, and they don't care if their child is a boy or girl. YOU are not my mother you are my acquaintance. I don't know whom these men are standing in front of me but I want them out of my house! What did you really come here for? You didn't come to just see Jennifer."

"No I didn't. I want her out of this neighborhood. I want her to come with me."

"Why? What can you give her? Huh mom what can you give my daughter?"

"A good education in a nice private school. I good home." She looked around disgusted and the look on her face made me want to hit her. "I can give her nice clothes, a car when she turns 16, and a good place to live away from fighting. I can be a good mother for her."

"I'm going with you!" Jenna screamed and ran up to my mom.

Tears that had stung my eyes threatening to fall fell now. "Is this what you really want Jenna, do you really want to go with them?"

"Yes I want to go with them."

"Alright, you can go, but just hear me out, listen to me for once. She can give you what I can't Jenna. She is right she can give you a good education and nice things away from fighting, but she will NEVER be your mother. She can't be a mother to you Jenna. She will give you everything but she won't love you. She can't love you Jenna, she will get sick of you being around, she will throw you right back out of that house just as quick as she took you into it. It is your choice but I don't want you to leave. You will always be loved here, you will always have family here, but you will never have nice things, you will never get away from the fighting and I hate that and want to change it but I can't Jenna. She can give you everything and I can't do that Jenna. I never will be able to."

"Your mother is right Jennifer, I can give you everything you want."

Jenna looked at my mom and then back at me. Almost like she wanted me to make the decision for her.

"I can't choose for you Jenna, this is your choice. Only you can choose."

"Jennifer come with me."

"No. I'm staying here." She said as she turned around to me. "I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

My mother grabbed Jenna's arm and whipped he back around grabbing both her arms. "Jennifer. I can give you the love and trust you need. I can give you a family and new friends and everything you've ever dreamed of."

"I don't think you heard me right. I'm staying here." Jenna shook her arms loose.

"Jennifer!" My mom reached out for her again but Dally swatted my mom's hand away from Jenna.

"Excuse me you have no right to touch me."

"O yes I do. Do not touch my daughter."

"Jennifer I can give you everything!"

"I have things to say to you. One my name is not Jennifer my name is Jenna. J-E-N-N-A. Jenna. Two I have everything I ever wanted right here. Are you deaf or something its all right here. Everything I want is right here. So I'll never get a car or nice things, oh well my parents love me and so do my 7 uncles, my friends and my boyfriend. I have everything right here. Three my mom is right I have something you can never give me, a mother's love. It's something you can never give me. Four I don't want nice things, I'm not that type of girl, I've got an attitude that can drive people crazy I am hard headed, girly but tough, everything that has made me who I am is right here in this house."

My mom looked shocked so I finished up for my daughter.

"What JENNA is saying to you ma'am is you can take your money, nice things, and college education and shove it!" I put my arm around my daughter.

"Alice how can you do this to me, I love you, I always have." My mom reached out for me but the boys stepped in front.

"I think she told you to shove it which is kinda your invitation to leave." Steve said.

I raised my hand to stop my parents from walking out. "No don't leave yet I have a few more words to say to you." I pointed to my mom.

"You never loved me, you don't know how to love me, you never will. You are not my mother, never were, and never will be. My daughter has no grandparents, she never has, and never will. You didn't love me so I know there is no way you can love her like we do. You just can't, and yes you can give her everything that money can buy, but you can never be her mother. That is a job for one girl and that's me. Now you said you loved me daddy, but you never came to get me, so you can't love me too much. Now I don't care if you sue the crap outa me, you aren't taking my daughter from me. So like Steve said, I think you can leave now." I spoke my mind and finally said how I felt after years of keeping it to myself.

"Alice I…" My dad began to speak but Darry, Dally, Tim, Curly, Soda, Steve, Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Johnny walked forward towards them, pushing them out the door.

"I'm sorry daddy, you might love me, or say you do, but I don't love you anymore, I just can't."

My mom in a furious rage got into her car with my dad and brothers and drove off.

Jenna began crying and latched on to my waist. "I'm so sorry mom. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know, I never knew about her. Please, I'm so sorry."

"Shh. Jenna it's ok. Don't cry, it's alright. I forgive you. It's ok." I wrapped my arms around her.

"No. No it's not. I…"

"Jenna" I lifted her head to meet my eyes. "I will love you no matter what you do. Know that ok."

"Ok. I love you mom."

"Now if I remember correctly you haven't really eaten anything, and I know Jake is probably worried about you so why don't you call him and have him come over for lunch. Tim, you and Curly stay too. Then call Cherry and have her bring Delaine back and see if she can stay for lunch too." I said.

"Ok" she said and wiped her eyes and then ran and called Jake. Dally walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Having him over." He said.

"Look at it this way, if he's over here you can keep an eye on him." I said and he grinned, "I love you Dally."

"I love you too." He said and I kissed him and then went into the kitchen to make lunch for everyone.

Everything was back to normal, for good. My life had changed so much over the years but it had all changed for the better. I wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
